The Shadow Clan
by Kuro Tenshi Chi
Summary: What if Chizuru wasn't along when she left Edo to search from her father? What if her childhood best friends who decided to tag along with her to the Kyoto and one of them just happens to be the head of one of the most powerful demon clans? What kinds of dark secrets are they hiding from Chizuru and the Shinsengumi? AU and Cross over


~Prologue ~

''God damn it!...damn that fucking… to hell…'' the owner of a pair of cold lavender orbs swore furiously under his breath as he continue to send murderous glares at a piece of innocent looking paper along with a small pentagon shaped plaque sitting on the wooden desk in front of the youth as a dark aurora slip out from his form as a silently warning to that other occupants in the room with him that he would not hesitate to bite of the head of the next person who makes a sound. The other five occupants who were spread around the Japanese styled tatami room turned their heads towards their silently fuming friend with amusement dancing through the five pairs of different color orbs. The occupants threw a glance at each other before pushing themselves off of the comfortable spots they were occupying and made their way toward the desk that separated the irritated male in front of them.

"Now now Ai 'sama'," a handsome looking male who had his light blonde hair tied in a high pony tail with long bangs covering the right side of his soft feminine looking face called out in a teasing tone while reaching out to ruffle the top of the long silver mixed with a soft tint of blue locks of the irritate male, "you wouldn't want to burn a hole through that new expensive wooden desk of yours now would you?"

The said person glared coldly at the blonde who was clad in a light purple kimono that was decorated with swirls of darker color threads like the wind dancing through a field of purple flowers. "Shut it …" he hissed out coldly while pushing the other's hand away from his head, ''you would have lost your patience a long time ago if you were in my position…'' The blonde merely flashed a bright amused smirk at the other boy while dropping his hand back down on to the handle of the sword strapped to his side.

"Stop teasing him Inou kun," a soft voice called out quietly by a beautiful feminine male with unique pearl like eyes with long raven hair as dark as the night skies," Ai sama is already stressed enough without you teasing him.'' Although he was concerned about how stressed looking his friend was, the gentle male clad in a beautiful white kimono with gentle swirls of golden threads in the form of leaves around the bottom couldn't deny the fact that he also found it amusing to see the silver haired boy lost his calm composure.

"You don't have to mask your amusement behind that concerned mask of yours Hikaru ... I know you think so too," a young male with unique short pink petal looks and large green eyes accompanying his pixie like features stated while making himself comfortable by leaning against the wooden bookcase behind him. "Besides it's not often that our lord take out that 10 foot pole in his uptight ass to throw an emotional fit like a child like this in front of us,'' he added with an mischievous smirk on his face. The attractive male was clad in a light green kimono added while looking at the said lord with an teasing smirk which earned him a bone chilling dearth glare in return that earned quiet chuckles to full out laughter from the other occupants in the room.

'' Your lovely face is going to stay like that if you keep glaring at us like that Nii sama," a pure silver haired male stated while wiping away the tears that formed around the edge of his unique crimson eyes from the laughing fit he was in,"... but I agree with Haru nii..." he added while laughing which earned him an annoyed glare and a hit on the head with a stack of papers by the Nii sama he was laughing at. The young boy is clad in dark blue kimono with a Phoenix and Dragon tails intertwined together in a circle on the back of the kimono in a pale sky colored thread in contrast to Ai who was clad in a plain black kimono with a piece of lighter shade clothing that wrapped around his shoulders complete with a hood on one end while the other end hangs down loosely pass his hips like a cape that covers the designs of his kimono.

A charming young chocolate brown haired male dressed in a plain light brown kimono laughed at amusement at his friends' tactics in their attempts to lighten up the dreadful atmosphere in the room before pulling out a kunai and twirling it around his index fingers and asked in a half joking and half serious manner with playfulness dancing in his warm chocolate colored orbs, "You're right Wish. So who do we need to kill to bring back our sweet Ai sama? Or did you just woke up on the other side of the bed this morning? "

"I DID NOT WAKE UP ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BED THIS MORNING!''

"Well you sound like someone pissed in your breakfast this morning..." *insert snickering* The brown haired male then dived for cover behind the last occupant in the room just as a scroll landed at where he stood a moment earlier and stuck his tongue out childishly at the fuming boy which caused the other three occupants to burst out laughing at the two as Ai swiftly jumped over his desk to get to the other boy.

" Takuma Teme!"

'' Maa maa calm down Ai sama," replied the only mature voice that belonged to an older male with long blonde haired tied in a low ponytail as he watch the young silver haired male throw a scroll toward the other male. Amusement shined in his eyes as he watch the silver haired boy pulled the other into a headlock and were finally separated apart by the others in the room when the brown haired boy asked for assistance for the observers.

Ai merely grumble how they were luck that Tsukishima sama was there with them or he would have teared them apart piece by piece for how annoying they were. He as mumbled about how he wonder they had become his friends when they annoys the hell out of him every day and how they manage to get their positions as the elders of the clan when they've only been lazying around and annoying him all day long as he made his way back toward his desk.

"You know you love us," the boys sang out in union while chuckling at the grumpy boy when he simply scoffed and flipped them off and mumble something along the lines that he wasn't asking for their input about why they became friends with the three not including Wish since they are siblings so it was unavoidable that they get along with each other which earned him a protest from his little brother calling him mean for saying that it was unavoidable that they were friends.

''So are you planning to tell us what pissed you off this time or do we had to pry it out of your mouth through force?" Inoichi asked him with a raised eyebrow after calming down from his laughing fit only to have the letter and a plaque labeled head general thrown in his direction while the silver haired boy picked up the sheets of paper that scattered around the floor from chasing after the brown haired boy~

* * *

To Be Continued ...

Next Time:

The Letter (a continuation of the prologue & a background information about the six in the prologue :3)

Kuro Chii: this feels like the longest thing I've written from a while ehehe *sweatdrop*

?: WTF KURO CHII *stomp stomp stomp*

Kuro Chii: umm yes elephant chans? *nervous smile*

?: *crash break* WE'RE NOT ELEPHANTS

Kuro Chii: NOOOOOOOOO MY POOR DOOR QAQ *teary eyes and starts to plan a funeral for the broken door*

?: *sweatdrops* Ummmmmm Kuro chii?

Kuro Chii: WAHHHHHHHH Why oh Why must the door die young *sobs*

?: *larger sweat drops* Kuro chii?

Kuro Chii: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *sobs louder*

?: KURO CHII *stuff a piece of cookie into her mouth*

Kuro Chii: WAHHH *taste cookie* OMG Cookie *w* munch munch munch

Garra: *poofs out of nowhere* Garra wants cookie *reaches for it*

Kuro Chii: NO MY COOKIE PANDA CHII *finish eating the cookie* w

Garra: *pouts and poof back to his office in Suna*

?: *sweat drops at them*

Kuro Chii: Na~ni~ *grins*

?: Never mind *sighs* We have a question for you

Kuro Chii: Well~ ask away ladies as long as the question isn't can you have a cookie because the answer would be NO *grins*

? = Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Tsunade: *sweat drop*

Sakura: Well I though you said this is a Naruto & Hakuouki crossover

Kuro Chii: It is

Ino: we're not in it though o3o

Kuro Chii: You are

Ten Ten: What? No we're not

Kuro Chii: YOU ARE!

Hinata: I don't see it Kuro chan

Kuro Chii: Well you guys are the first ones to appear in the fiction and 2 OCs

Tsunade: *sweat drop* You're not lying are you? *starts flipping through the scripts with the other girls*

Kuro Chii: Nope ~ not at all now take it away Tachi & Sori chan :D

Itachi & Sasori : Kuro Chii doesn't own Naruto or Hakuouki Characters except Ai and Wish

Everyone: Please Read And Review to let Kuro chii know if she should continue on to the next chapter. No Flames. And let her know if there's a pairing you would like to see in the story :3 Thank you very much :D oh she want at least 3 reviews to upload the next chapter ;D


End file.
